The Pirate Hunter
by Madame la Princesse
Summary: Tribute to the Crocodile Hunter, Jack, Will, and Elizabeth, gets sucked in to 2002, in the middle of filming Collision Course! What adventures are going to happen? StevexTerri, JackxElizabeth, WillxAnnaleigh. Hiatus
1. Meeting the Crocodile Hunter and Family!

The Pirate Hunter!

Chap One!

Now _Italics _mean thoughts

Brief Biography

Annaleigh Thompson (Anna-Lee Tom-son): When Annaleigh was 3 ½ she was kidnapped by pirates and taken to Tortuga, where she was found and raised, after losing her Aunt Marie, the one who raised her, she joined the crew of a ship called The_ Ruby_, which Captain Jack raided, when he found Annaleigh she was brought onto the _Pearl_. Where she met Will Turner, who quickly became friends and fell in love and who are now engaged. Now Annaleigh lives in Port Royal with her fiancé. Once in a while she, Will, and Elizabeth, her best friend, go out on adventures on the _Black Pearl_. Annaleigh will never forget her days in Tortuga, or her adventures on the _Ruby_, she stays true to herself, and will always be a pirate at heart.

1729

Captain Jack Sparrow, Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann, and Annaleigh Thompson where looking out side the _Black Pearl_, Jack clearly had no idea where the were. "Jack, where lost" Elizabeth growled. "No, lass, where not" Jack replied, trying to remain calm, the truth was they where lost, but Captain Jack Sparrow would never admit it. "Then where are we Captain Sparrow" Will spat. "I dunno, mate, but where not lost, get off me tail, Will" "Jack, if you don't get us to land soon, I'm going to hurt you" Annaleigh hissed. "I agree" Will said kissing Annaleigh's head. "No need to provoke fighting, remember what happened last time, Will" Jack said, teasing him. Will felt his anger shoot up, "JACK SPARROW, YOU CHEATED, AND NOW KEEP STEARING!" he yelled. Annaleigh went over to her fiancé and kissed him, trying to calm him down. She sang him a small song and he felt much calmer, but he was still angry. "Thanks, Leigh" he said. "Your songs make me feel a whole lot better" he finished. A storm soon rolled in and, the crew lost consciousness.

2002!

Steve Irwin walked into his dressing room for his movie, _Collision Course_, he had just filmed a new scene and he felt great. He stopped in his tracks. There were two men in his dressing room; to top it off they looked like Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom. _Crickey, Orlando Bloom and Johnny Depp? What are they doing here? Dressed like Pirates! _He thought. Will growled as he woke up. "Jack's going to get me, Annaleigh, and Elizabeth killed one day!" he said with venom in his voice. "Wait" he whispered. "Elizabeth, Annaleigh?" he cried. He looked around but found only Jack and unfamiliar man, "Where am I?" He groaned. "Mate, you're in Australia, I'm Steve Irwin, and you are?" Steve replied helping him up. "I'm Will Turner, and this is Jack Sparrow" said Will, gesturing towards Jack.

**With Terri**

Annaleigh woke up, "WILL!" she shrieked. She looked up, and saw a slender woman, with long hair. The women spoke, "Who are you?" she asked. "Annaleigh Thompson and the one asleep is Elizabeth Swann" she replied. "Who are you?" "I'm Terri Irwin; my husband, Steve, and I are making a movie!" Terri replied. "What is a movie?" Annaleigh was confused. Terri explained that it was 2002, they where in Australia, and what a movie was. Annaleigh nodded then turned to Elizabeth. "Elizabeth, wake up!" said she. "I'm up! I'm up!" said Elizabeth waking up. She blinked and took in her surroundings, only Annaleigh, and a person who introduced herself as Terri Irwin. "Where are Jack and Will?" Elizabeth asked. "We are right here!" Will answered. Everyone was introduced to everyone; they even met young Bindi Irwin, Steve and Terri's daughter. Annaleigh was quiet as they came home; all she really did was hold her beautiful gold locket her Aunt Marie gave her. Terri noticed it and wondered if she was shy or if she just felt unwelcome into conversation. "Annaleigh, that is a beautiful locket, where did you get it?" Terri asked. Annaleigh looking up and smiled weakly, "The one who raised me, Aunt Marie, she left it for me when she died" she replied. She was tired, that is why she was barely talking, because she desperately wanted to sleep. When they reached the house they had a small dinner and Annaleigh was relieved when Terri showed her rooms that she and Will would sleep in, she excused herself and went to bed, in a nightgown she had on the _Pearl_, that had also come with her and pirate clothes, short pants and a short sleeved shirt so she was good for now. As Annaleigh drifted to sleep she thought of Will, and how they met. She dreamt of it as well.

A/N The next chapter is going to be her dream sequence, I should update two chapters, but I'm not sure.

Poll time,

Alright I won't do this a lot but:

What should the captain of the _Ruby_'s name be?

A McBoltez

B Howard

C Ryan

D Ryevens

Let me know, cuz I dunno!

Also as a twist, Will is going to be Annaleigh's second husband, when Annaleigh joined the crew of the _Ruby_, she was forced to marry the captain, whom she fell in love with, but when he died she went back to her maiden name Thompson.


	2. Annaleigh's Dream!

_A/N Here's chapter 2!_

_Dream Sequence_

_Annaleigh McBoltez looked up, her love, Captain Ryan McBoltez, was fighting the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. They had a quarrel years ago, over some silly rum, but she was not surprised Jack hated anyone taking his rum! Her husband, Ryan, was the captain of the _Ruby_ the second most feared pirate ship. In a blink of an eye Jack knocked Ryan down, and it was over Ryan was stabbed fatally in the heart. "RYAN!" she yelled, not able to believe it. She rushed to her husband's side. He smiled. "Annaleigh… I… lov… lo… love… you" he whispered. By then Annaleigh had tears rolling down her cheeks. Jack just stood there slightly affected by the farewell between the two lovers. "I love you too, Ryan" was her reply. He kissed her cheek, and she backed up. In an instant Captain Ryan McBoltez, Captain of the Ruby, was gone. "Umm… Lass, we need be goin' back to the _Pearl_" Jack said. Annaleigh spun around. "FOR WHAT CAPTAIN SPARROW? SO YOU CAN TOSS ME OVERBOARD? NO! I AM STAYING HERE!" she yelled, although she knew the rest of the crew was either killed or captured, so she would be by herself. "All I mean to do, Mrs. Annaleigh, is to take ye to Tortuga!" Jack explained. Annaleigh sighed; at least he would not try to kill her. "Very well, captain" she reluctantly agreed. She sat with Captain Jack personally as they rowed over to the _Black Pearl_. She climbed on and she saw a man with brownish hair, and a woman with well kind of blondish reddish hair _**(A/N I don't know Elizabeth's hair color I can't tell)**_. Sparrow walked over to them, and gestured for Annaleigh to follow. "Will, Elizabeth, this is Annaleigh McBoltez" Jack introduced. "Captain Sparrow, please call me by my maiden name, Annaleigh Thompson, please, I was never officially married" Annaleigh requested. "Sure thing" Will said. "Will Turner" he said, smiling. Annaleigh felt her heart flutter, and was sure Will did too._

_1 ½ years later…_

_Annaleigh and Will had quickly fallen in love. One and half years later, Elizabeth and Will were talking at Governor Swann's mansion. "I love her, Elizabeth, I can't live without her" Will said. "Then its time for marriage" she replied. "Imagine when Jack finds out, 'Weddings I love weddings. DRINKS ALL AROUND!" Elizabeth then added. "I suppose he would, and it is time for marriage" he sighed. "Elizabeth I will see you later, I need too go ask Annaleigh something" Will said winking. "Good luck, Will" Elizabeth replied. _

_Blacksmith Shop,_

_Annaleigh was tending to a sick Mr. Brown, he was deathly ill, and the doctor said he would go soon. Will rushed in. "Annaleigh do you want to take a walk with me?" he asked. "Will, Mr. Brown needs someone to care for him" Annaleigh replied, sternly. "Very well, Annaleigh, I really love you and Annaleigh Genevieve Thompson, I ask for your hand in marriage" Will asked. "Dear me, Will, of course I will marry you!" Annaleigh answered. Will pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss. _

_End Dream Sequence_

In 2002 the future Annaleigh Turner smiled in her sleep, in the home of her new friends, the Irwins.


	3. Are we Related?

**_A/N Sorry no update. Been busy and now I'm in Europe with my sister's school and I'm bored. So I decided to update._**

**_And this is what Annaleigh looks like by the way:_**

_http://static. the way I just saw AWE in Vienna, so I'd like to specify this story takes place right before the Kraken attack in DMC, and Elizabeth will still trick Jack when they get back. _

**_Then I might do a sequel to AWE where this time the Irwin's visit The Pirates Bunch, and the sequel, will be Jack and Elizabeth, not this story_ **

**_Chapter 3: _**Are We Related?

The next morning, Annaleigh awoke with a start, she hadn't relized how tired she was until she got to sleep, and the dream she had last night just kept her wanting to sleep, but she woke up, eventually. She carefully got up to get dressed and not wake Will, and it worked. She put on the clothes that Terri had leant her. She had just finished when Will's voice startled her:

"Good morning, fair maiden."

"Good mornin', pirate." she smiled.

"That's not fair, you were a pirate before I was." Will complained.

"So?"

"So... that means your more of a pirate than I am."

"Whatever." Will got out of the bed and went towards her. They hugged and kissed for a brief momment and then Leigh left to let Will for him to get dressed. She stopped by Elizabeth's room and knocked, and Elizabeth already up.

"Mornin' Eliza" she said

"Morning, Annie" Elizabeth was the only one allowed to call her Anne or Annie, as well as Leigh being the only one allowed to call Elizabeth Eliza or Liza.

"How did ya sleep?"

"Well. Still tired"

"Ditto" Annie agreed.

"Wheres Will?"

"Taking forever to get dressed, the usual"

"Not suprised"

"Terri's up, I saw her a few minuets ago, I think Bindi is too"

"Yes, Bindi woke me up"

Annaleigh laughed at that. "How?" she asked

"She accidently tripped and landed at my door. She woke Jack up too"

"Ohh fun. Jack's up. But was she hurt?"

"No. She actually laughed at my shocked look"

"The same way I do" she and Elizabeth laughed.

"Oh yes, exactly the same way you do. She looks a lot like you too"

"I know. So does Steve"

"Strange. Who knows! You might just be related" they started walking to the kitchen.

"I doubt it. What are the odds of that?"

"Slim, but I believe I heard Terri tell Will that most Australians are of English descent, but not Aborigines, the Natives. I also heard that "Bindi" means "Young girl" in Aborigine, and is also the name of Steve's favorite crocodile" By then they where walking by Jack's door, who happend to walking out of his "room"

"Mornin', lasses, how are ye?"

"Fine Jack, just talking about the possibilites of Steve and Bindi being Annaleigh's descendents"

"Huh?" the old pirate was confused, even though he probably understood and just wanted to act dumb.

"I might be related to Steve and Bindi, Jack, I highly doubt it though" Annaleigh explained.

"Well, who knows? Anything is possible. That might be why we ended up here" that was probably one of the most semi-intellegent things Jack had ever said.

"He must be acting smart cuz he misses his rum" Annaleigh thought, aloud, and she suddenly relized it.

"I didn't just say that aloud did I?" she asked

"Aye, ye did, and I do miss me Rum, but I actully feel like bein intellegent" Jack replied, while Elizabeth giggled.

"Ohh shush it, Liza" Annaleigh said.

"Sorry Annie but its funny" Elizabeth could not stop laughing.

"What's funny?" Will asked, he appeard out of the blue.

"Oh nothing. Just something your fiancée said aloud" Elizabeth explained.

"Oh no. Thats never good" Will chuckeld.

"Oh Will, Elizabeth hurted my feelings by laughing at my mistake" Annaleigh said, pretending to cry.

"My poor little girl. Elizabeth say your sorry"

"I'm so sorry you made a mistake" Elizabeth said with mock sympathy.

"Elizabeth" said Jack with fake sterness.

"Okay fine Jack. I'm sorry I laughed at you Leigh"

"Its okay"

They all got to the kitchen finally, were Bindi was playing with dolls. Bindi didn't know why, but she was kind of drawn to Annaleigh, she overheard her daddy say the same thing to her mum. Terri just replied that it was probably sympathy towards Annaleigh's young life, but Bindi didn't believe it. She thought there was something else.

"Annaleigh and Elizabeth, do you want to play with me?" she asked.

"Sure sweetie" the young female pirate and airostocrat said in unison

They both went over and sat with Bindi, who had just brought out the game _Pretty, Pretty Princess._ She explained how to play and they began, it was actully a fun game to play, and both of the elder companions got it pretty easily, but then again _Pretty, Pretty Princess _was an easy game. Although eventually Bindi won.

"Breakfast is ready" Terri declared, Steve had just come back from his morning work he always did, and they ate. Steve couldn't help but notice the small resemblence between Bindi and Annaleigh and Annaleigh and Himself. He wonderd if they might be related. He didn't want to bring it up, but he did without thinking.  
"Crikey! Annaleigh, I can't help but notice the resemblemce between you, myself, and Bindi. I wonder if we might be related"

"It's a funny thing, Steve, Elizabeth and I were talking about that earlier while Will was getting dressed. The chances are slim, but anything is possible" Annaleigh replied.

"Yes, I think I remember my mum telling me stories about her really great Aunt Annaleigh Turner" said Steve.

"Well then you just might be, is there anyway, now-a-days, to check that we can know for sure?" Will asked,

"Yes, a blood test, where we give some blood and they examine it" Terri replied.

"Ohhh. Even though she's a pirate, Leigh has a small fear of blood" Elizabeth put into the conversation.

"Yes, but I really want to know, so I'm willing to put my fear aside"

"Are you sure?" Terri asked

"Yes!"

"Alright, I'll call my doctor once I'm done with this ace breakfast" Steve said.

"Alright Steve"

* * *

_Two days later..._

Annaleigh and Steve arrived at Dr. Christopher Peters's office to take the blood test. Christopher knew the whole story, and understood that this was to be a secret.

"G'day Chris" Steve said enthusiastcly.

"G'day Steve" Dr. Peters replied.

"Chris, this is my possible great Aunt Annaleigh Thompson, soon to be Turner, the one I told you about"

"Good day, Miss Thompson, It's lovely to meet you. I'm Dr. Christopher Peters, and I'm very honored to be taking the blood test for you today"

"It's A Pleasure as well, Dr. Peters" Annaleigh said as she curtsied.

"Right-o, let's get this show on the road, and Annaleigh, I know your used to curtsying, but we don't do that anymore" Steve cut in.

"Sorry, force of habit, I had to do a lot of stuff with Liza on Port Royal that made me automatically do that" Annaleigh replied.

"It's okay, Miss Thompson" Dr. Peters said, he knew she was slightly emabarassed.

"Steve, im going to need sit down, let me get Nurse Childs, and we'll get started"

So they did, and when Steve was done it was Annaleigh's turn.

"Oh how I wish Will were hear to help me" Steve heard her say.

"No worries, mate. I'll be here" he reassured her.

"Thank ya, Steve"

"No problem"

Annaleigh went through quite well, much to her suprise.

"Thanks, Dr. Peters"

"No problem Annaleigh. I'll be calling ya when we get the results, Steve"

"Thanks mate, bye"

"See you"

* * *

_Two Weeks Later..._

The Pirates and the Irwin's were at home one night, watching some episodes of the _Crocodile Hunter Diaries. _The phone rang in the middle of the episode "Croc School for Bindi" and Steve picked it up.

(Dr. Peters will be in itaclics)

"Hello?"

_"Steve" _it was Dr. Peters.

"Yes?"

_"Through research, we found out that indeed, Annaleigh Thompson-Turner is your great, great, great, great, etc. Aunt."_

"Seriously?"

_"Yes, mate, see ya later" _

"Thanks, mate, bye"

"Who was that daddy?"

"Dr. Peters, sweetheart"

"And?" Terri asked.

"Annaleigh is related to Bindi and I by blood a really great an Aunt, and you, Terr, by marriage"

"Oh thats great" Will said.

"Yes, it is, I feel like theres more to my family than rum-soaked pirates" Annaleigh joked.

"It's good to have ya in the family, Aunt Annaleigh" Bindi said.

"It's good to be in your family Bindi" Annaleigh replied and picked her up and kissed her check.

"And soon Will shall be your great Uncle, Bindi" Terri said.

"I wish we could attend the wedding, I would love to be there" Steve said.

"To be honest, I don't really want to be married in Tortuga or Port Royal. I think I would love to get married here in Australia, its a beautiful country, espically your zoo. Will and I talked about it last night" Annaleigh said.

"Maybe you should get married here at the zoo, I have a friend that can marry you two, and I know the perfect dress to compliment Annaleigh's body"

"Oh. Are you sure?" Will asked. "We should probably do it at home, if we get there though. Just to prove it legal."

"No, I can give my father a copy of the marriage certificate, and he'll put it in the book" Elizabeth replied.

" Ya know what Liza? Sometimes be the best friend of the Governor's daughter is great. Thanks" Annaleigh laughed.

"No problem"

* * *

Thats it for now! I know I put to much in this chapter but still... i was bored. reveiw! 


	4. An Aussie Wedding

**_I'm bored again ):!_**

**_This chapter will be a bit more rushed, but highly worth reading. And most of the chapter will alternate between the Irwin and Mannion home, read and find out more. And thanks for the reveiw :D!_**

**_So here we go_**

**_By the way veiw my profile for the rest of the pics. I'll have them up soon. Its mainly Annaleigh's gown (with's Steve's featured tux obviously) and one of Terri this year that served as her gown and Elizabeth's gown, beyond that I couldn't find anything else, that suited my stubborn taste. _**

**_The Pirate Hunter Chapter 4:_** An Aussie Wedding. 

So it was setteled, the young engaged couple would be married in Australia. Steve's friend, Matthew, would marry them, the wedding would take place at Australia Zoo, and Terri would allow Annaleigh, since Annaleigh and Terri were the same size, to wear her own wedding gown (that Will did know, but didn't see) and be a bridesmaid, along with Elizabeth as maid-of-honor, and Kelsey, Jodie and Kate, three employees of the zoo that Annaleigh had befriended, and Bindi would be flower girl. And for will Jack would be Best man, and Steve would be a groomsmen, with his best mate Wes, Jodie's husband, and Brian, Kate's husband, John Stainton and little Riley Mannion (A/N Idk when Riley was born, so in the story hes already able to walk) as the ring-bearer. Everything was set, Will would just wear his best clothes that had ironcally been on him, for some odd reason. Bindi already had a dress from when Wes married, Jack refused to wear anything else, and Steve had his wedding tuxedo, and Riley had a cute little outfit, Elizabeth had one of her own gown, Terri, Kate, and Jodie, had similar gowns from when they went to award shows for the Zoo, so little money was actully being spent, really only on the boquets, which were beautiful and fairly cheap, as the rings had already been purchased in Port Royal.

The date was set for Febuary 14th, Valentines Day. That was two weeks away!!! In that time, Bob Irwin (Steve's Dad), had come to pay his great Aunt by marriage, and the elder man and Annaleigh became close, and he was to walk Annaleigh down the aisle. Bob was a kind, fatherly-figure to her, even though in reality she was still older than him by a few hundred years, and Steve was like her brother. Annaleigh couldn't help but sometimes cry (in private) at the kidness the Irwin's and their friends. Will was also a but takenoaback at the many kidness's shown towards them, but he understood a bit more that they loved the two like family, since one was family.

* * *

_Febuary 14, 2002._

The couple awoke, and did their morning kisses and hugs, then went to breakfast. After that they bid farwell, as Annaleigh went to the Mannion's home to prepare, while Will stayed at the Irwin's home. It was a busy day, and they knew it, there was no time for fun and games, so they got down to buisness, except for Jack because he started having rum withdrawls, so Steve took him to get a small bit, to get him to stop complaining. Then Jack finally shut

* * *

_The Mannion home. _

First hair and make-up was done. Bindi, Terri, Elizabeth, Kate, Jodie, and Kelsey wore their hair in a simple curled style, While Annaleigh's hair was far more different. It was curled then put in a bun, with a few strands sticking out on the front side of her hair. Make-up was simple, none of the girls believed in it, so they put just a small bit of everything.

Then it was time to get dressed. Everyone helped Annaleigh into her dress, as they watched it flow around her, she looked like a goddess. Then they got dressed themselves, all the young females looks lovely, and there wasn't a cuter sight when Terri took a picture of Bindi and her great aunt, it was just adorable, it was amazing how close aunt and neice were growing together in the short amount of time they knew each other!

* * *

_The Irwin Home_

Will got into his clothes quite easily, and so no help was required, he brushed his hair and shaved. He was all ready to go. Jack was too, seeing as he only did his hair a bit more complicated. The men all got dressed and they went to finish setting up. The zoo was decorated with animals all around. There were even koalas, since Annaleigh loved them so much, as she discoverd! If Steve and Terri hadn't already been married, you could say it was their big day, it had so many animals.

* * *

_The time w/ Annaleigh._

Annaleigh sat in the car, taking her to the zoo, in a few moments, she would no longer be Annaleigh Thompson, but Annaleigh Turner.

She listend to the chat of the ladies around her. But she mainly daydreamed. But then Elizabeth's voice startled her:

"Congradulations, Annie"

"Thanks, Eliza"

"Annaleigh, we're here" Terri said.

* * *

_w/ Will_

Will stood there, waiting. Sooner or later the car holding his bride would arrive, and they would be bounded together by marriage.

"Will" Jack said "Congrats, mate"

"Thank you Jack" Will replied smiling.

Steve had already talked to him, as had everyone else, including Matthew. Then suddenly Steve yelled.

"Will, mate, there here"

He was ready... was Annaleigh?!

Carfully the bridesmaids walked down the aisle, followed by Bindi and Riley. Then came Annaleigh. She walked with the grace of a Swann, and her dress came around her, she looked like a fairy princess... on her head, was a beautiful tiara her Aunt Marie gave her before she died, along with the locket, Will couldn't believe his eyes. She lapsed hands with Bob Irwin, as he escorted her to her groom. When she got there, she just smiled, she had no idea how beautiful she looked.

Mathew began...

"Dearly beloved, we gather here today to witness the binding of these too people in holy matrimony, is there anybody out there who thinks these too should not be binded? Speak Now or forever hold your peace" No comments.

"William Turner II, do you take this woman, Annaleigh Lynn Thompson, do be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for richer and poorer, for better and for worse" Matthew asked Will.

"I do" Will answerd.

"Annaleigh Lynn Thompson, do you take this man, William Turner II, do be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for richer and poorer, for better and for worse"

"I Do"

The young couple exchanged the rings.

"By the power invested in me by Queensland, Australia, I now pronounce you husband and wife" Matthew declared, "You may now kiss the bride"

And they did. It was a lovely site as Will lifted the veil.

"May I present, Mr. and Mrs. William Turner II!" Matthew announced.

* * *

**_Thats the wedding, next will be the "reception" and the problem will start to unfold. _**


End file.
